


ABCs

by satoda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kagami needs a tutor and takao may suck at pronouncing stuff but he knows his shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami needs an English tutor and Kuroko calls in the help of one Takao Kazunari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABCs

The first time Takao tutored Kagami in English, Kagami questioned again: why? Why did he need a tutor in the first place? Hell, English was his first language! He was fluent! It was just that Japanese schools tested on the weirdest terms in the weirdest ways that no native speaker would get. Seriously, who needed to remember what a predicate was?  
  
And seriously, again - why was it Takao this time? 'Sorry Kagami! I need to study for my own tests this time, or I'll be in trouble.' Tsuchida's words flashed in his head and Kagami groaned, even more so when Takao piped up with a, "Don't worry, I usually score 90s on my tests. And I tutor my sister too."  
  
It just prompted another groan as Kagami slid down on the table, hands purposely pushing away tests covered with abysmal red marks. "If you're that good," he grunted out. "Say something in English for me."  
  
That was what he asked for. What Kagami got in return was a bunch of foreign sounds, neither Japanese nor English. The l's still sounded like half r's, o's followed t's and u's followed b's, and—  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, stop that right now. You're butchering my language." He held a hand up to the impish grin, the other hand going to pinch the bridge of his nose. Was this what his Japanese sounded like sometimes? It was... Terrible.  
  
"What? You asked me to say something so I did. _Herro, my nameu izu Takao. I'm sikushuteen yeaa—_ " The basketball ace quickly silenced the butchering of his native language with a firm hand over Takao's mouth. One look at the other's eyes and Kagami let out another groan, resigning himself to being tutored by this demon. At least that meant more Japanese and less pretend English.

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be like a series of drabbles centered around the same setting but yeah let's see how long my motivation will last ahah ahha ha. ..... .. .


End file.
